Of Camera and Coffee Cup
by celengdebu
Summary: Rikkai 2nd Season, dua adegan backstage antara pria bermata rubah dan pemuda tanggung yang kebiasaannya sukar diubah. Hide-san x Mikatii.


Disclaimer

Prince of Tennis by Konomi Takeshi

Musical Prince of Tennis by MarvelousAQL

Characters : Kubota Hidetoshi (Niou Masaharu) & Mikata Ryousuke (Yagyuu Hiroshi) because Mikatii rarely looking at us and Hide-san needs his caffeine.

.

.

* * *

**CAMERA  
.**

Mungkin ada yang salah dengan lantai atau perabot di sekeliling setiap staff memberi aba-aba dan menyuruh mereka berpose sebelum menekan _shutter_. Mikatii tak pernah tahan untuk tidak memperhatikan baik itu botol minum, kotak bedak, boneka bawaan, _bento_, atau malah sekedar sendal milik Atom yang tergeletak di bawah kursi. Tidak ada hal yang cukup menarik untuk membuatnya menatap kamera dan bergaya biasa saja, bahkan setelah disikut Junpei yang merasa tersinggung gara-gara Mikatii sengaja buang muka tepat di sebelahnya. Sebetulnya sih ingin melihat tulang pipi Ken-san yang menggoda, tapi apa daya kalau Junpei merasa itu penghinaan lalu balas melemparnya memakai cream puff yang sudah dimakan setengah.

Mungkin juga Mikatii memang tak punya bakat merespon atau jadi fotogenik seperti Atom. Wajahnya otomatis berpaling saat mendengar satu dua tiga dan digantikan tangan terangkat dengan jemari teracung datar. Toh tak ada yang ambil pusing dengan sikapnya dan tetap menganggap Mikatii baik-baik saja, pun tak ada yang dengan sok mengatur bagaimana dia harus bergaya.

"Mikatii."

Hampir sih.

Kecuali satu.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil menoleh tanpa selera ke arah pria yang tengah memegang polaroid pinjaman tim sebelah. Kubohide melengos lalu berkacak sebelah tangan, ekspresinya antara sebal dan gemas.

"Hadap sini."

"_Yada_, malas." Mikatii balik membaca _manga_, tak menggubris.

"Ini untuk hadiah majalah bulanan."

"Potret saja apa adanya."

"Oi-"

Dia bergeming di kursi sambil bersenandung, hendak memindahkan pembatas buku ke halaman berikut; saat sebentuk lengan menarik keras kursinya hingga berputar, lurus menatap depan. Jari Kubohide meraih dagunya dan memaksanya mendongak sampai pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata tajam mendelik seram tak ingin dibantah dan entah mengapa Mikatii mendadak merasa segan.

Pria itu menyeringai puas, tampan sekaligus menakutkan. Lengan direnggangkan menjauh dan kakinya bergerak mundur dua langkah dari Mikatii.

"Begitu kan bagus, sekarang senyum," polaroid menghalangi wajah Kubohide, namun suaranya yang dominan membuat Mikatii tak mampu berkutik barang sebentar, "Lakukan atau kulempar kau keluar ruangan."

"_Hai_."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Mikatii bersedia memandang kamera.

.

.

* * *

.

**COFFEE CUP  
.**

Itu hanya secangkir kopi.

Kubohide tak akan sampai membunuh orang hanya karena secangkir kopi, minuman hitam pekat dengan setengah balok gula batu diaduk perlahan dan menguarkan asap samar yang harumnya bisa tercium sampai keluar ruangan. Membuat beberapa kepala berpaling tertarik dan memberi mereka tanda bahwa jam makan siang sudah tiba.

Kubohide tak akan sampai mengayunkan tinju hanya karena secangkir kopi, aroma menenangkan di tengah riuh rendah sekian orang di depan pintu yang menganggu waktu istirahatnya yang teramat pendek dan jarang, mungkin terlalu jarang sejak beberapa bulan ini hingga sepasang kantung mata perlahan terlihat di wajahnya yang tak lagi bisa disembunyikan meski berbalut riasan.

Kubohide tak akan sampai menendang meja sampai terbalik hanya karena secangkir kopi, hasil racikan sepuluh menit mulai dari menakar sendok hingga menyeduh dan menaruhnya di atas meja menunggunya mengambil kursi. Bukan dia berlidah kucing lantas tak berani menyesap panas-panas, namun dia tak berminat menikmati jam makan dengan berselonjor di lantai.

Kubohide tak akan sampai mendaratkan tendangan di perut seseorang hanya karena secangkir kopi, wujud paling mencolok diantara wangi manis jus dan teh buah di ruangan itu. Yang tak sampai sekian detik setelah diletakkan, langsung mengundang pemuda berambut sebahu untuk melesat mendekat dan menatap penuh minat seolah menemukan oase di tengah gurun.

Kubohide juga tak akan sampai menyiramkan air panas ke wajah Mikatii hanya karena secangkir kopi, inventaris berharga yang diambil tanpa permisi, ditiup tak segan dan dihirup tanpa basa-basi. Membiarkannya terpaku dengan tangan masih menggamit pegangan kursi, menatap bagaimana Mikatii meneguk dengan nikmat dan mendesah penuh kepuasan, meninggalkan bekas di tepi cangkir yang kini terlihat jelas dan Kubohide langsung naik pitam.

"Minum dari cangkirmu sendiri!"

"Pelit~"

.


End file.
